Un jour comme les autres
by Zo-chan
Summary: Que dire ... un petit secret ... un anniversaire ... un blond ... un brun ... Paring RoyXEd, perso un peu OOC


Bon voilà une song fic, très courte, qui m'est passé par la tête à force d'écouter en boucle l'album de « Mozart, l'opéra rock ». Et oui !!! Je suis fan !

Bon j'espère que ça plaira, et si ça plaît pas, ben tant pis ça ne gâchera pas ma bonne humeur !!! Je vais voir Wolverine sur grand écran ce soir !!! Yeah !!! (Rien avoir mais c'est pas grave !)

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !!

Oh ! J'oubliais, rien ne m'appartient sauf ma connerie XD

Enjoy !

* * *

Un jour comme les autres

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres à Central city, le soleil rayonnait au travers d'une fenêtre éclairant deux personnes allongées dans un lit. Il s'agissait de la maison du Colonel Roy Mustang, qu'il partageait avec le Fullmétal Alchemist : Edward Elric. Le dit colonel se réveilla lentement et lâcha un magnifique bâillement, qui évidement ne troubla pas le sommeil du petit blond. Le brun se redressa, son regard était doux lorsqu'il se déposait sur son jeune amant.

_Mais d'où vient_

_L'émotion étrange_

_Qui me fascine_

_Autant qu'elle me dérange_

Mustang déposa doucement sa main sur la joue du blondinet, ses doigts s'égarèrent rapidement dans les mèches blondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait … Il était si calme. Il ne fallait pas le réveiller, sinon il aurait le droit à une méga crise. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il aimait ses crises, ça le faisait mourir de rire.

Il s'approcha du blond et déposa un baiser sur son front espérant le réveiller doucement. Gagner ! Edward ouvrit les yeux et se mit à grogner.

« Hum … Roy tu fait chier … laisse moi dormir… »

Son regard était comme la braise, il pénétrait quiconque le croisait. Mustang frissonna, sentant le désir monter en lui …

_Je frissonne_

_Poignardé par le beau_

_C'est comme_

_Dans l'âme le couteau_

« Tu es magnifique mon ange … » souffla le brun, au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Ce dernier devint rouge comme une pivoine, à chaque fois que le brun lui disait des choses comme celle là, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il essaya de se cacher sous la couette, en vain. Le brun l'avait suivit et le picorait de baisers. Il était bien trop câlin … avait-il découvert quelque chose ?

Mustang avait trouvé son blondinet avec un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ils ne faisaient que discuter dans la rue devant un hôtel, mais ils étaient bien trop complices à son goût … Alors il avait décidé de se montrer plus attentionné avec l'homme de sa vie.

_La blessure traverse mon cœur_

_Et j'ai_

_La joie dans la douleur_

_Je m'enivre de ce poison_

_A en perdre la raison_

Edward s'extirpa des bras collant du brun et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, qui bien sûr, il ferma à clé. Il soupira … Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Mustang et il devait lui faire croire qu'il avait oublié, c'était un pari tordu avec Riza Hawkeye. Lui souhaiter son anniversaire qu'à la fin de la journée … Il devrait tenir.

Il prit une bonne douche, un sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de la salle de bain tout propre. Le brun était resté allongé dans le lit, il dut le secouer pour le faire se laver. Il se demandait bien s'il ne le boudait pas …

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait normal_

_Ta haine_

Quand ils furent prêt tous les deux, ils sortirent ensemble de la maison et allèrent à leur bureau, après tout il fallait bien travailler ! Comme à l'accoutumer, une pile de dossier immense trônait sur le bureau du colonel, ce qui le désespéra.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi … » Il soupira.

« C'est rien du tout, tu as juste du boulot jusqu'à ce soir, sans manger évidemment. » Lança le blond avec un grand sourire.

Il remercia Riza.H pour le travail supplémentaire donné à Mustang, comme ça il aurait le temps de finir sa petite préparation. Et surtout, il ne penserait pas à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, ce qui le tiraillait depuis le matin même.

_Prends le plaisir_

_C'est si bon de souffrir_

_Succombe au charme_

_Donne tes larmes_

Edward s'éclipsa, racontant qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. Il embrassa son amant et fila rapidement. C'était vraiment dur de ne pas pouvoir lui dire « Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, je t'aime » Bon il fallait l'avouer ça faisait vraiment fleur bleue … mais bon, il tenait quand même à son flam alchemist.

Dans son bureau, Mustang voyait les heures tournées et la pile de dossier diminuer … jusqu'au moment ou sa charmant assistante lui rapporta une nouvelle pile à signer … Elle voulait sa mort ou quoi !

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_[Qui fait mal]_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait banal_

_[Ce bien qui fait mal]_

_Ta peine_

Les vingt heures approchaient à grand pas, Mustang venait de finir de signer ses derniers papiers et s'écroula comme une pierre sur son bureau, exténué. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edward décida d'apparaître comme un petit fou. Criant des « Joyeux Anniversaire » ou bien « Maintenant tu es super vieux ! ». Vu dans l'état ou le brun se trouvait, il n'avait plus la force de répondre avec son sarcasme habituel. Il laissa donc couler, il se vengerait bien à un moment ou un autre. Le blond le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans sa suite.

« Dépêche toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, j'ai du attendre toute la journée avant de t'en parler. »

Le blond était tout excité, une vraie puce. Le brun se retrouva devant l'hôtel ou il avait vu son amant, la veille, avec un autre homme. Pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, Edward le fit entrer et donna son nom à la réception. Il s'agissait du même homme … Quel soulagement, jamais Edward n'aurait pu le tromper.

_Les vrais délices_

_Passent par le supplice_

_Baisse les armes_

_Donne tes larmes_

Mustang s'approcha de son amant et l'enlaça, il était soulagé, mais il ne le dirait pas à Ed, sinon il rigolerait. Ils se firent guider à leur chambre, la suite nuptiale sans aucun doute ! Le dîner venait juste d'être servit, et les deux hommes s'installèrent.

« C'est très … romantique de ta part Ed. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?»

« J'avais envie de te faire plaisir … c'est tout » Une nouvelle pousser de rouge tomate grimpa aux joues du blond, gêné.

Le repas était simple, mais copieux. Un vrai repas préparé par un chef et nom un de ceux fait pas le brun. Il n'était pas doué pour la cuisine … A peine assit, le brun commençait déjà à taquiner Edward, le dévorant des yeux … Bien sûr, le Fullmétal comprit tout de suite le sens de ce regard, pervers comme était Mustang ce n'était pas difficile.

_Je ressens_

_De violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression_

_De glisser vers le fond_

Le blond sortit de table et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas celles onyx de son aîné. Bientôt il fut rejoint par le brun. Mustang ne changerait jamais, sa nature perverse n'était jamais défaillante. Il vint recouvrir son corps celui du blondinet, rapidement ses doigts trouvèrent les boutons de la veste d'Ed. En quelques manipulations expertes, ils se retrouvèrent nu et sous les draps. Il fallait l'avouer, Roy aimait ce genre de cadeau, le Fullmétal était entièrement en sa possession.

Il l'avait dans la peau, ne pouvait plus se passer de cette douce odeur enivrante qu'était la sienne. Il entendit rapidement son blondinet murmurer son nom, lui demandant de se lâcher complètement, il aimait la violence.

_Si j'ignore_

_D'où vient ce fléau_

_J'adore_

_L'avoir dans la peau_

Le brun se laissa complètement aller, se vengeant du fait d'avoir vu son amant avec un autre homme, même si le résultat était pour lui. Ce genre de détail, il le garderait pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, Edward se sentait partir, Mustang était vraiment doué, sous des assauts violents il sentait le plaisir grimpait comme une flèche. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, pour ne pas changer. Des vrais lapins … Ils vinrent quand même manger un peu après leurs ébats. La faim les tiraillait.

_Envoûté par des idées folles_

_Soudain_

_Mes envies s'envolent_

_Le désir devient ma prison_

_A en perdre la raison_

Après cette soirée, Mustang était le plus heureux des hommes ainsi que son blondinet. Ils mangèrent, puis retournèrent se mettre au lit, profitant d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain serait un nouveau jour. Un jour comme les autres, se ressemblant toujours … Dans les bras de l'un et de l'autres ils rejoignirent Morphée.

* * *

Alors vous avez trouvé ça nul !!! Ou bien évidemment ! Donnez votre avis, c'est toujours utile pour que je m'améliore !

Roy : C'est moi ou je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça …

Ed : C'est pareil pour moi !

Zo-chan : Normal c'est le but XD

Une ch'tite review (regard du chat potté)


End file.
